


【创设组性】岳父大人真难当

by yikimasi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikimasi/pseuds/yikimasi





	1. Chapter 1

  1. 尿路结石奇缘



火之国木叶市，今天也是元气满满风和日丽的一天呢！

木叶中心医院泌尿科骨干医师千手柱间如此想到，顺便拿起护士长送来的病历仔细研究。

“不好啦，柱间医生，紧急情况！”助理医师急急忙忙冲进办公室，“急诊那边送来个病人，疼得嗷嗷叫，大主任看过以后说要马上进行手术。”

“哈？疼得嗷嗷叫，怎么个嗷嗷叫法？”

年轻的小助理脸一红，尽管他早就秃了头，可本质上还是个纯情小男生，面对美貌的女前辈仍有些不好意思，僵持一会儿后捂着鸡儿豁出去表演起来：“嗷嗷嗷嗷——”

柱间一拍脑门，利索地将长发盘起来，“告诉大主任我马上去手术室。”

 

千手柱间，业界雅号泌尿科一枝花，呵呵哒，全火之国的泌尿科就没几个女医生。别看柱间一副御姐外表，看似拎得清很能来事，实则是个傻大姐。当初来泌尿科也是看竞争的人少，自己成绩好，随便一申请就批准了。遥想泌尿科大主任看着眼前这个大美女，在校成绩和实习表现近乎完美，根本不敢相信她会主动来泌尿科这种没啥油水的科室给人切鸡儿，心想着她干几个月肯定自己就哭着申请调离了，没曾想柱间坚持到现在，还成了科室骨干，连续多年被评为“工作标兵”以及“我最喜欢的十大医生之一”。

 

今天这个病人是躺在床上被从急诊室推过来的，拍了个片，初步确诊为尿结石，还是严重到影响正常撒尿的那种，必须马上手术，不然后果不堪设想。

宇智波斑捂着鸡儿时刻想从床上跳下来，无奈他弟死命按住他，还试图问护士要床单麻绳给他捆起来玩捆绑play。真是个白眼狼啊，从小到大哥哥怎么疼你的，还想不想要零花钱！

“泉奈你放手！我决不允许别人碰我的鸡儿！”

宇智波泉奈用尽吃奶的力气与哥哥抗争，“别闹了，这都什么年代了还这么死封建，是想肾衰竭尿毒症吗？”

“放开我——放开我——”

“哎呀，真是中气十足~”

柱间从电梯间走出来，白衣翩翩，姿态娉婷，声音软糯，笑意盈盈，简直是从天上掉下人间的神仙姐姐，周围的空气都美好了，散发着沁人心脾的香甜。她走到斑的病床前，青葱玉指轻轻一点，将人按回床上。说来也怪，刚才犹如沾水的炸毛猫般的宇智波斑，此刻无比温顺听话，眼睛上下游移不知看谁。

“你好呀，我是千手柱间，你的主治医生，咱们待会儿就去手术室。”

“噗——”泉奈瞬间笑出声，“哥，这么漂亮的小姐姐给你切鸡儿，命真好~”

“你你你你……”斑爷舌头打结，“医术行不行啊，把我切坏了，你你你……负全责。”

“行啊，出事儿算我的。”

柱间医生的笑容真是三月的风四月的花五月的雨，甜的人心儿都化了，鸡儿都……别闹，那是要挨刀子的，都进泌尿科了你还硬的起来？

 

事实证明，柱间的医术跟她的美貌成正比，刀到病除。几个小时之后，宇智波斑插着导尿管躺在床上吃着老弟给自己买的麦丽素巧克力球，顺便欣赏着从自己体内取出来的几颗尿路结石。

“哥，给你开刀的姐姐是真心漂亮。”泉奈晃晃小罐子里的结石，“也真亏的你鸡儿长结石，因祸得福啊！”

 “没良心的小东西。” 斑爷自顾自吃着巧克力，“话说柱间医生是不是对我有意思？”

“医生有没有意思我不知道，你倒是真该照照自己少女怀春的娇羞模样。”泉奈拿出手机当镜子给哥哥照，“是不是人家给你鸡儿下刀时，你大脑误将分泌的多巴胺当做爱情了？医生姐姐对谁都很温柔好不好，少自作多情。等你就出院了，你俩各奔东西，撒由那拉~”

“你说的没错，不能就这么走了！”斑噼里啪啦运动大拇指，“我算算这家医院值多少钱……”

“开玩笑，这是公立医院，不卖的。”

斑爷头也没抬，“哦，那包下这间病房要多少？”

泉奈送上一记白眼并默默地嗑瓜子，“早知道就不该带你来医院切鸡，在家捂着鸡儿疼死多好，来医院泡妞——最骚的就是你！”

幸亏泌尿科不是内科急诊科，病区床位也没那么紧张，可你一个开好刀的尿路结石患者霸占着膀胱癌、前列腺癌、前列腺增生病人的医疗资源，你的良心不会痛吗？你的鸡儿不会羞愧地站不起来吗？斑爷说，不会啊，我没有良心，我鸡儿依然很坚挺。

一周以后，有个睾丸癌病人急着要做手术切蛋蛋，可是病区没床位了呀！你总不能把人蛋蛋切了以后再把这个可怜的男人丢在医院楼道里吧？空调那个吹细菌那个飘，我的蛋蛋一去不复返~忒惨忒惨~

医者仁心，柱间医生决不能容忍有人恶意占用医疗资源。不要以为你有钱有势我就不敢打你，惹我发火我就一刀送你去净事房当公公！

向来温婉可人明艳俏丽的柱间医生鼓着小脸叉着小腰，不同于以往的御姐形象，今儿个平添几分娇蛮。泉奈瞧着老哥表面霸道总裁，实则跃跃欲试如痴汉，恨不得冲进厕所里吐个翻江倒海。

“宇智波斑先生，我知道您钱多的花不完，可是我们这儿是公立医院，医疗资源紧缺，您长期占用病房，占着茅坑不拉屎，会影响别的病人。”

“医生姐姐您有所不知，我哥病入膏肓！”奈奈赶紧凑上来，“心里有病，相思病。”

“心病该去神经内科……哈，相思病？”

斑爷一巴掌扇弟弟头上，“别听小孩子瞎说。”

柱间医生如此才貌双全，一下子便懂画外音，试探着问：“您看上我们这儿哪个护士了，我帮您做个媒介绍介绍，您大人有大量，早些出院好不好呀？”

“呸！我宇智波斑是那种泡护士的登徒子吗？再说你们科的护士有低于35岁的吗？”

柱间吃惊道：“那是……我们科哪个男医生？”

“呸！除了你我还能看上谁！”

最怕空气突然尴尬……

泉奈叹气不忍看，大哥这辈子嫁不出去了，哥哥这种二百五都能嫁出去，我宇智波泉奈明天就能娶到一个肤白貌美大长腿的美女小姐姐！赶紧跟老爸发消息通报一下傻瓜哥哥这段出师未捷身先死的单恋吧。

“真的吗？！”柱间双手捂住双颊，“我好开心好激动！我还以为你这么优秀的人压根瞧不上我！你这么说我好开心……慢着，你结婚了吗？有女朋友吗？有男朋友吗？我不做小三的。”

“没有，通通没有！我的前任没一个超过三个月，各个都嫌我戏多脾气差婊气冲天，要不是我有钱给她们买包早就一巴掌扇死我了……然而上上个真的扇了我。”

泉奈赶紧捂住斑爷的嘴，“住口啊，你不要自己把真相都说出来！”

“我也是！我前任说我傻乎乎的不解风情，情人节送的包我嫌不好看挂闲鱼，第二天就被踹了，说我玩弄他感情。”柱间挠挠头，“有一任知道我有三个妹妹扭头就分，说我是那种榨干夫家血的拖油瓶，扶妹魔……你介意不？”

“不介意，你瞧我弟弟！”斑爷拽过泉奈，“骚浪贱集于一身，人渣败类，妖艳贱货。”

“我们好般配的哦~”

“天生一对，地设一双！”

搞毛啊？！这是要搞毛啊？！你们怎么突然两情相悦了？！我宇智波泉奈清清白白的纯情小chu男，怎么就人渣败类了？！哥你不能这样，你只有我一个弟弟，咱俩妈妈死得早，你一把屎一把尿把我喂大，我从没有抱怨过你，你却这般对我，你的良心……算了，你没有那玩意儿，你也木有小鸡鸡！

 

一个是商界婊气冲天的钻石王老五，一个是泌尿科的骨干女医生，两人唯一的共同点大概就是那魔性的哈哈哈笑声。老实说没人看好这段感情能走长久，他们实在画风不般配啊——然并卵，他们要结婚了！

宇智波泉奈收到老哥的best man邀约时一口老血堵在喉咙口，咳不出来又咽不下去。尽管这口血在他得知嫂子的妹妹们也会作为伴娘出席后稍微缓和一些，但它本质上仍是一口老血，奈奈很受伤。

柱间姐姐这么漂亮能干大气磊落的杰出女性到底是哪根筋搭错看上我的傻瓜哥哥？我哥哥脚很臭你知道吗？他三天不洗头，他的头油光蹭亮并不是发蜡而是头油！他内心特别小公举，小时候梦想着做百变小樱，剪了我的衣服给自己做魔法少女战衣，十足的大变态！

没用的，没用的，泉奈眼睁睁看着柱间大美妞穿着vera wang的高定婚纱与自己这个人模狗样总算洗了头的哥哥步入婚姻殿堂。罢了、罢了，一个愿打一个愿挨，伴郎还是瞧瞧漂亮的伴娘姐姐们吧，伴郎伴娘来个友好的婚礼炮可是世俗传统，

这千手家四姐妹可是木叶老城区退休老人群体中一致夸赞的“别人家的孩子”。各个盘顺条亮，标志得不得了，实打实的“四朵金花”。同是早年丧妻，辛辛苦苦拉扯孩子长大，宇智波田岛一直在内心默默嫉妒千手佛间，凭啥你有四件贴心小棉袄，我他喵只有两个糟心熊儿子？！好在你家大女儿眼神不好，看上我这个垃圾儿子，灭哈哈，白菜还不是被我家猪拱了！

泉奈的年纪跟四女板间一样大，照理也最有共同语言，可惜人家板间小美人带对象来的，三女瓦间也名花有主，唯一单身的二女扉间连正眼都没给泉奈一下。奈奈很伤心，有小情绪了，整个人都不好了——说好的世俗传统呢，伴娘姐姐们美得花枝招展可惜却不看我，有卵用？

 

这对不靠谱的夫妻从不着调的恋爱走到出乎意料的婚姻，说实话吧，大多数人都觉得他们很难坚持下去，瞧他们哈哈狂笑的样子，笑着笑没了。

万万没想到，他俩不仅没离而且感情日笃，三年抱倆！宇智波斑年纪轻轻便已经娇妻在怀，儿女双全，俨然有钱有闲有头发的人生赢家。瞧他乐得那个样子，逢人就晒老婆，晒完老婆晒儿子女儿，有病吧这是。

清纯可爱仍旧滞销的纯洁少年宇智波泉奈向天祈求，神啊，赐给我一个漂亮的小姐姐吧，我母胎solo二十多年了！我是家族三姑六婆的笑柄啊！神啊，求赐小姐姐！


	2. 2.千手.雨绮.对象皆渣男.扉间

俏咪咪跟你们说，别看千手柱间现在老公孩子热炕头，其实当年也是个眼瞧着年岁日长自己却没着没落，急得躲被窝咬小手绢的大龄恨嫁女。归根结底，人比人气死人。

 

千手家三女瓦间，那个脑子有病病非要在右脸纹个大叉的白发朋克妹，别瞧她外表放荡不羁爱自由，你以为她爱谁谁，实则人家嫁得最早，年纪轻轻便给自己敲章人妻属性。

瓦间小妮子也不知道从哪儿认识了个雷之国大使馆的签证官，雷之国民风多狂野啊，白天西装革履给你审核签证材料，晚上衣服一脱膀子一亮，抄起酒瓶就是干，兴许这对夫妻是夜场吹酒瓶子对上眼的，干柴烈火擦枪走火，一发不可收拾。

围观群众都以为这俩人纯粹为爱鼓掌啪啪啪出来的感情，不到三个月就得散，别以为你俩一个肌肉猛男一个白发魔女就是现实版马王龙妈，再说那俩口子也没个好下场。

万万没想到，雷之国那老外真把瓦间娶了，钻戒大于一克拉。钻石是女人最好的朋友，朋克妹瓦间脑子一热瞧着钻石blingbling泛光，一口答应下来，当即开车去民政局领证。

因为涉外婚姻，所以瓦间雷火两国跑，倒也合她闹腾的性子。现在她自己当老板做tb店，卖潮牌和雷之国特产零食啥的，具体赚多少也没人问，反正不愁吃穿经济有点小自由。

 

三女已经如此跳脱，跟四女比起来却是小巫见大巫。板间出生自带阴阳头，命中注定不是平平无奇的女同学。

四女是个艺术咖，真对得起自己长成库伊拉。原本照着她在艺术院校天天画图刻章砸石头的路线，没准哪天就进迪士尼画101忠犬，然而上天却给了她一双爱跑展览的腿。在某个现代画展上，板间阴差阳错认识了个男的，比她大八岁呢，离婚带小孩的那种。一开始板间觉得这男人品味跟自己差不多，有点共同语言，加了个微信聊骚，后来谈着谈着板间单方面看上人家了，什么劳什子矜持，她千手板间是这种人吗？喜欢就去追！

女追男隔层纱，但你一个二十出头的学生妹能有啥吸引力，好在板间继承了千手家祖传厚脸皮，不要脸地追，还从小孩入手，把孩子哄好了叫我一声后妈，你好意思不娶我，咩哈哈。

最终板间如愿嫁给现在的老公同时也是金主，一个有两家画廊的艺术品商。讲真，小妮子起先不晓得这男人还能当金主用，看上人家纯粹是大叔情节爆棚所致，没曾想额头碰天花板——撞大运。金主单膝下跪送上一枚鸽子蛋，板间吓得腿都软，册那你有钱你不早说！年初领证年底孩子就生完了，年轻人效率就是高，一下子荣升木叶市退休老人催婚时挂在嘴边的优生优育二十四孝好榜样。

同龄人还在熬夜画图，板间已经是个能干的画廊老板娘，同时借着金主拿钱力捧，在圈内小有名气，混成所谓的“新晋艺术家”。这他喵混得好不如嫁得好，嫁得好人生少奋斗三十年。

 

你说说，三妹四妹孩子都能打酱油了，你若是大姐柱间，面对此情此景，能不恨嫁吗？尤其是当家中恋爱运分配不均，自己情感路程比较波折的情况下。当然啦，柱间也不是垫底，比上不足比下有余——再怎么样都比扉间强。

千手扉间，可能上辈子得罪月老，掘了千户坟，夜闯鳏夫门，这辈子遭报应。

曾几何时，扉间还是标准的“别人家的孩子”。从小大学霸，考进名校以后为了不给家里增加经济负担就兼职攒学费，机缘巧合迈入模特行业，赶上了“仙模时代”末班车，又是走秀场又是接代言，最火的那一阵，木叶商业中心的巨幅海报上皆是她凹的造型。模特是碗青春饭，不能一直吃，扉间赚到钱就去搞投资，别的不去说，单单她在个人名下房产设限前一口气交了三套房的首付，管你贷款能不能还上，先买了再说，后来房价暴涨你我都懂。

但是，注意这个但是，敲黑板啊！扉间的恋爱之路异常艰辛，堪称模特界张雨绮。

前前任男友女票女昌被警察叔叔抓现行，直接进局子没商量，而且还是一口气叫了两只鸡，总共八百块。新闻一出来，吃瓜群众哗然——你女朋友是千手扉间，胸大腰细腿长还走过YS内衣秀，登过泳装画报封面，哥们你咋就想不开呢？家里有没有？有！你要给不给？给！女朋友浑身都是宝，你丫可倒好八百块两只鸡你都吃得下去！

前任比前前任还烂，分手以后安静如鸡老死不相往来懂不懂，他丫倒好，写什么长微博爆料撕逼，贴出两人交往时期的微信聊天记录，重点是——他说扉间有狐臭！不是暗讽她骚狐狸，是真的狐臭！是可忍孰不可忍，连柱间都气的差点下场撕逼——我家扉妹是天上掉下来的小仙女，仙女怎么可能有狐臭，仙女放屁……也是臭的。

扉间的回应就是不回应，万万没想到，一周之后前任进局子了，警方官微通报，此人聚毒，害得扉间作为前女友还去做笔录验尿。真相大白，原来所谓的爆料只是飞叶飞高了满嘴跑火车。外人只见得扉间高冷，实则人家躲被窝委屈哭了你们也看不见啊，哭红了眼你们也不晓得啊，谁让她本身就是大红眼。

两次下来，扉间认清了，男人都是大猪蹄子，自己挑男人的眼光就是垃圾中的垃圾，因此，老娘他妈不要男人了，大不了全靠手解决，卫生又安心。

原本柱扉姐妹抱团取暖，两条单身狗瑟瑟一起发抖，没曾想柱间擅自叛变组织，跟宇智波斑跑了。柱间前一秒被套上鸽子蛋，后一秒就在家族群里炫耀：

啊哈哈哈哈哈哈，老娘也是有人要的，你看老娘的钻辣么大！辣么大！老娘要结婚啦！要当人妻啦！扉妹你慢慢单着吧，姐姐我先嫁一步，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！

气得扉间三天没跟姐姐说话。

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

3.岳父大人出来打酱油

千手佛间，前木叶警察局局长，现已退休在家多年，兴趣爱好是去街道的棋牌室打麻将以及陪外孙玩奥特曼打小怪兽游戏。

要说这佛间爸爸，真是大写的不容易啊，中年丧妻后独自把四个女儿拉扯大，幸好闺女都有出息，找的老公也算靠谱。话虽如此，毕竟自己养大的小白菜，被别人家的猪拱了总是心有余悸，因此他看自家的三个姑爷总觉得膈应。举个例子，当初斑爷179的身高就被他死揪着不放，硬说这男人没到180基因不好，柱间姐姐理都不理，爹矮矮一个娘矮矮一窝，反正我基因好，平均一下正正好好。

 

今儿难得放假，四个女儿一齐回娘家陪老爸打麻将，老年棋牌室平添几分青春活泼的气息，尤其是板间特地带上儿子小板砖，瓦间还挺着五个月的肚子，看得别家老头老太好生羡慕，自家孩子还是单身汪一条，千手家已经有那么多个孙辈，真是羡慕嫉妒恨。

瓦间孕期不宜打麻将聚赌，一来情绪波动伤身，二来胎教不好，白发朋克妹只好心不甘情不愿地坐在一旁嗑瓜子，看姐妹们摸牌。

“碰！”大姐今儿赌运依旧很烂，“瓦间你少吃点零食，都是添加剂对孩子不好。”

板间瞟了眼坐在一旁看绘本的儿子板砖，附和道：“小心孕期超重，得高血压糖尿病很麻烦的，三姐你悠着点。”

“我吃你家瓜子啦，要你们多嘴。”三妹眼睛一瞟，当即决定转移火力祸水东引，“二姐，你最近……”

说是迟那是快，扉间赶紧打出个白板，让佛间爸爸吃了个胡，牌桌瞬间洋溢在胡牌赢钱的喜悦气氛中，三位女儿纷纷摸钱包给老爸纳贡。摸包之余二姐剐了一眼三妹：小样儿，就你还想算计我？

吃了闭门羹的瓦间心里很不是滋味，借口上厕所去散个步换换心情，孕妇尿频尿急，有本事你替我把尿撒了。万万没想到，一刻钟后三女拎着一袋子从便利店买来的零食饮料打算破罐子破摔边吃边看牌时，却发现棋牌室里自家姐妹居然不顾往日的塑料姐妹情，当众撕起了逼——喂喂，姐妹们，街坊领居在场你们好歹装装样子啊。

瓦间悄悄溜到小外甥身边，轻声问：“板砖，你妈妈和两个姨妈抽什么风啊？”

“姆……”板砖挠挠头，如实回答，“大姨妈输急了，说外公诈胡悔牌；外公说妈妈偷偷换牌出老千；妈妈就说二姨妈记牌使诈；二姨妈嘲笑大姨妈牌技不好。”

“然后撕逼了？”

板砖摇摇头，“二姨说大姨牌技差，大姨妈讽刺二姨妈嫁不出去，一提到嫁不出去，外公就啰啰嗦嗦，对桌王阿婆李爷爷孙奶奶还帮腔，帮着帮着，二姨脸色就跟涂了屎一样，然后大姨就问二姨啥时候把二姨夫带回家，这都住一起那么久了也不给人家一个名分……二姨立马掀桌撕了起来。”

灭哈哈哈，天道好轮回，苍天饶过谁，扉姐姐你也有今天！让你不公开，让你瞒着咱爸，这下好了吧，整个社区的退休老头老太都知道你在外藏着个野男人！用不了24小时，消息传遍全木叶退休老人圈，我看你咋办，哈哈哈~

瓦间默默牵着小外甥的手远离战场，找了张空牌桌一边玩手机一边嗑瓜子，偶尔还跟同桌的老头老太唠几句。

在医院里经历过无数医闹风浪的千手柱间医生面对炸毛的扉间妹妹格外淡定，还拉下眼睑做鬼脸，“咧~怎么着，敢养野男人不敢承认啊？”

“谁养野男人了，谁不承认了！”扉间一张大白脸红得像关公，“我只是、只是……想等关系稳定再说而已。”

“你是想搞出条人命先上车后补票是不是？”

板间抱着二姐的腰生怕她有过激行为，“二姐你冷静，公共场合不要打架，老爸在呢！”

佛间爸爸非常配合，一脸期待地说：“男孩长什么样，身高体重，职业籍贯？方不方便这个周末来家里吃个便饭？你都三十一了……”

“我才三十岁！不要报虚岁，三十周岁！”扉间抓狂道。

隔壁桌李叔叔添油加醋：“恭喜啊，你家小扉总算三十岁这道坎上找到下家了。”

王奶奶呵斥道：“怎么说话呢，小扉这么漂亮，哪儿看得出三十了，顶多二十八。”

扉间从头到脚油然而生一种无力感，仿佛三座大山压在头上，一座十岁，三座三十岁，象征着她三十年失败的人生。嘛，你们高兴就好，老娘三十岁没嫁出去就是给你们茶余饭后当反面谈资的呢，呵呵~

佛间爸爸倒了杯老浓茶，不急不慢抿一口，挥挥手示意女儿坐下别撕了，“大柱子，你二妹夫啥样你见过没，给爸爸讲讲，靠谱不？做啥的？”

“见过~”大姐一脸姨母笑，“我跟您说啊……”

扉间激动地跳脚，“不许说！”

“咧~你求我呀~”柱间吐舌做俏皮状，嘴巴如漏斗般跟七大姑八大婶滔滔不绝地讲起了自家可爱美丽宛如一颗小白菜却被妹妹这只长腿小猪拱了的故事，你没听错，扉间是只猪，她拱了一颗小白菜。

 

镜头倒放，回到几年前大姐柱间的婚礼上。新郎新娘全程释放粉红泡泡，眼里满是对方，空气中弥漫着一股恋爱的酸臭。身为哥哥唯一的伴郎，泉奈除了要忙里忙外鞍前马后替老哥挡酒，还要时刻被喂狗粮，奈奈心里苦，奈奈不说。

一个合格的best man，不光要拼得了酒还要顶得住闹，闹伴娘什么的是封建文化糟粕，是对女性的不尊重，我们怎么可以闹伴娘呢？但是我们可以闹伴郎啊！瞧瞧这伴郎细皮嫩肉看上去肯定很好吃，啊呸，很好闹。

事情就是这样，可怜的泉奈被围观群众搞得一层皮都快脱了，然而好事份子仍旧吃饱了撑的不依不饶，非要再跟他拼酒，拼尼玛啊，再喝都要吐了有木有。正当奈奈被七八个人按住一个酒瓶子往嘴里塞，他哥还拿手机拍小视频毫无解救之意时，一声娇斥传来：

“差不多得了！灌什么灌，还没闹够啊！”

醉意朦胧的泉奈扑通一声倒进前来解救他的扉间怀里，借着身高差的优势直接埋胸，吃了个大大的豆腐。哎呦喂，真不愧是走过YS、上过《泳装画报》的胸，真是又酥又软~扉间将人拽出包围圈后很嫌弃地将其背起来，打算背到隔壁屋，总不能让这么个庞然大物倒在婚房里，全程围观新郎新娘啪啪啪啊？

“闹洞房结束了，新郎新娘还要为爱鼓掌呢，赶紧给我散了！谁不走我踹谁！”

奈奈头晕眼花趴在扉间背上的过程中，脑海里只有一个念头在呐喊：这个小姐姐，好香啊~

第二天奈奈很失望地从客房醒来，发现小姐姐并没有对自己上下其手，把他丢到床上就走了，就走了，走了！别说是个人，连她的一根白头发都没留下！

小姐姐我到底是哪里不好，你不要因为我是一朵娇花而怜惜我，你应该更加粗暴地对待我啊！按在床上各种不可描述啊！你怎么可以这么走了！话说这个小姐姐的香气真的好好闻~

 

“你说我二姨子？”

斑爷瞧着一脸少女怀春眼睛里闪着星星的傻弟弟，一脸嫌弃，恨不得一脚把他踹门外去，瞧他这恶心劲儿。

“那个小姐姐叫什么啊？有没有男朋友？是直是弯？”

 “亏你在电视台上班，半个圈内人，连超模都不知道你还混什么混？打开你的手机浏览器，搜一下‘千手扉间’，自己动手丰衣足食。” 斑爷送上一个大白眼，继续开嘴炮，“不是我打击你，你丫别想癞蛤蟆吃天鹅肉，且不提你只是个刚转正的无名编剧，赚得还没人家的零头多，光是你青春期撸多了得膀胱炎，导致发育不良连175都没到，你好意思勾搭人家赤脚将近180的超模？失了智吧？”

泉奈默默地掏出手机，打开浏览器，看了一眼以后又放下，“好像……难度有点大。”

“不是难度有点大，你要是能攻略下来……不可能的，哪儿有这好事儿，我二姨子没瞎。”

“没准有奇迹呢？”

“奇迹？你是说突然长高十厘米这种吗？小柯基还想跟鸵鸟谈恋爱，跨物种你懂不懂？”

“我怎么就跨物种了！你能不能别嫌弃我身高，你自己过180了吗？没有！”

斑爷说起身高就来气，一脚踹弟弟屁股上，“179能五入，174四舍，本质区别有没有！不要在狡辩了，专心上班，过几年给你找个154的矮个媳妇，爹矮矮一个娘矮矮一窝，一家三口其乐融融。”

泉奈捂着屁股倒在地上哭出了声，这哥绝逼不是亲生的，绝逼不是。

 

当年正是扉间事业的巅峰期，走秀代言接到手软，钱榜性感榜榜榜有名，男朋友既没有叫八百块钱两只鸡偷吃也没有聚毒飞草神志不清发长微博撕逼，可谓春风得意。与之相比，泉奈只不过是个电视台刚刚转正的小编剧，编剧组十几个大佬围在一起开会商讨剧情，压根就没他这个菜鸟冒头的余地。

两人唯一的交集只有超模扉偶尔来电台做节目，编剧奈路过演播室能偷瞄一眼，然后各回各家各找各妈，各自谈各自的恋爱。

时光荏苒岁月如梭，泉奈混资历总算混出了头，主笔写了个家庭轻喜剧的本子，电台觉得还不错就拍，没曾想一播就火，收视率长期霸榜，还提名金X节年度电视喜剧奖，奈奈顺带着提了个最佳编剧，身价水涨船高。

这部被誉为“木叶版《摩登家庭》”的喜剧《四女奇缘》，讲一个单亲爸爸和四个年轻貌美待字闺中的女儿的故事，傻子就知道原型是哪家哪户。创作期间，奈奈仗着老哥的裙带关系，厚着脸皮跟在千手家三姐妹屁股后面采访取材，唯独没搭理扉间，哎呀，害羞嘛，不好意思勾搭超模小姐姐。

你说你对四姐妹里的仨跟条小哈巴狗似的，唯独不搭理老二，鬼都看出来你有问题。柱间起初以为泉奈不喜欢扉间，心想小叔子跟妹妹处不来，家庭不和谐可不好，自家扉妹这么一头小仙女，怎么会讨人厌呢，一定是有误会。

“老公，奈奈为什么不喜欢扉间啊？”

斑爷正给孩子换尿布，一心扑在孩子上，想也不想回答道：“开玩笑，泉奈之前还想追二姨子，被我怼回去了。瞧他那小短腿，柯基妄图上鸵鸟，自不量力。”

“奈奈超可爱的好不好~”

“可爱能当饭吃？”亲哥翻个大白眼，“那死孩子青春期撸多了还得膀胱炎，我都不好意思二姨子这朵鲜花插他那坨牛粪上。”

“你不能歧视膀胱炎，膀胱炎又不是治不好。”泌尿科骨干医师义正言辞，“话说你们家泌尿系统都不太好哦，你今年要不要再去做个检查？”

“你在家给我检查检查么好了呀，不想再去医院。”

柱间笑嘻嘻地趴到自家男人背上，斑爷这头猪八戒乐呵呵背起他的高翠兰，屁颠屁颠往卧室跑。干啥呢？检查身体啊，身体不好怎么三年抱俩？


	4. 仙人跳一跳

4.仙人跳一跳

泉奈能拿下扉间，或者说被扉间拿下，全靠大嫂与两位小姨子齐心协力将人打包送到二姐姐嘴边，掰开她的嘴巴，硬给人塞嘴里。

柱间从老公那里得知小叔子对二妹有意思，暗中观察了一番，看泉奈好比丈母娘看女婿，越看越喜欢——这只小短腿柯基，呸，这头奈奈，也不对，泉奈这人真是娇憨可爱，笑起来像只柯基一样，哎呦喂，被斑爷影响的脑海里都是一只柯基扭屁屁的可爱画面，治不好了。反正他跟妹妹以前交往的渣男都不一样，又甜又可爱，是个善良的好孩子，莫名感觉这一对儿能成。

大姐屁颠屁颠跑去拉拢三妹四妹，瓦间板间一脸“你丫现在才来”的嫌弃脸。

“早就知道你小叔子喜欢二姐了，不喜欢我吃掉我自己。”瓦间撇嘴，“之前他采访我们做电视剧取材，死活不肯骚扰二姐，提到扉间的名字立刻变得忸忸怩怩。”

板间添油加醋说：“我们组团开黑打游戏，他整天灭哈哈哈，有一次二姐突然加进来，他的笑声就变成嘻嘻嘻嘻，跟个绿茶女表一样，绝对有猫腻。”

“啥，你们组团为什么不叫上我？”大姐的关注点完全偏了，你们两个已婚妇女宁可带单身男青年打游戏也不肯带上姐姐这个美艳少妇？

“大姐你技术很烂诶。”

“一点欧洲血统都没有的纯种非洲。”

“册那，有这么说自己亲姐姐的吗！”

姐妹仨边嗑瓜子边深入交换意见，强扭的瓜不甜，一桩感情归根到底是两个人的事情，要怎么样才能拉成这桩皮条，是个难题啊！

“二姐也就智商高，感情方面傻乎乎的，不然怎么会被渣男连续骗两次。我们必须好好谋划，一鼓作气上三垒。”板间噼里啪啦吐瓜子壳。

瓦间埋汰地拍掉小妹喷出来的果壳，“我们要的不是one night stand而是长期关系，走肾又走心……话说二姐的事儿咱们这么八婆干啥？”

柱间严肃道：“怎么说话呢，大家是不是好姐妹啊，怎么能让扉间一个人潇潇洒洒自己赚钱自己花，还不用操心孩子上学问题呢，世上哪儿有那么好的事儿，你们说是不是？”

很有道理，无法反驳。

 

谋事在人，成事在天。宇智波泉奈写好《四女奇缘》第二季的初稿上交，第二天电台领导就退给他润色，让他再加几个客串角色跟电台的其他节目联动一下。这种事情在电视台很常见，剧组之间互相帮衬，老司机带带我，属于荣誉肥差，一般人想要还没有。

木叶电台新推出的模特真人秀《t台新面孔》，一群漂亮姑娘明面上比拼拍照走秀，实则撕逼抓马不亦乐乎，无奈模特圈关注度不够，收视率一直不温不火，领导一拍案，就决定是你啦，至于背后多少皮肉交易，忽略忽略。千手扉间在节目里当评委，咳咳，三十多岁的老模特，功成名就半退休求转型捞金，你不能指望她三十岁的老骨头跟一群十八岁的小姑娘抢饭碗儿。

想象一下宇智波泉奈看到千手扉间要来自己电视剧客串时兴奋的小表情，在沙发上挥舞着两条小短腿。随即打开电脑加角色，要写一个能让漂亮小姐姐的美貌充分发挥的，戏份多的，到时候编剧还能现场去观摩，临时改剧本啥的，妙啊！

扉间扮演一个时尚编辑，属于那种每集都要出现几分钟的龙套，正巧她跟剧组几个女演员都有交情，闲着没事就在片场一起嗑瓜子，奈奈每天屁颠屁颠提着洽洽香瓜子和姐姐们唠嗑。演着演着，扉间觉得自己这戏份怎么越来越多啊，不是说好客串五分钟的龙套吗？很好，全世界只有千手扉间看不出编剧给你加戏。

 

第二季收视率依旧火爆，连带着把那个半死不活的真人秀节目带火，领导乐得合不拢腿，大笔一挥给奈奈发奖金。

为了庆祝小叔子事业再创新高，二妹成功踏进娱乐圈划水，大姐坐庄请一家人出去浪。你我都知道是鸿门宴，除了千手扉间，she know nothing。

一天的拍摄工作结束后，奈奈和往常一样粘上来：“扉扉，今天嫂子请我们去蛋疼乳酸酒吧吃老酒，你去不去？”

“不去，回家睡美容觉。”扉间一边收拾包包一边说，“你自己去吧。”

“扉扉，我的mini Cooper送去保养了……”

“叫快车。”

“怕遇上坏人意图不轨。”

“坐地铁。”

“好寒酸哦～”

“……我顺路送你一程。”

“爱你比心～”

扉间的车技很烂，标准的“女司机”，刚拿到驾照的头两年把佛间爸爸的旧车撞报废了，那辆车是爸爸从小载着女儿上学的老功臣，一家人还伤心了好久，因此扉间开车的时候特别全神贯注，一分心就出岔子，油门当刹车。

坐在副驾驶座上的泉奈乐得犹如二哈：“扉扉、扉扉～”

“……”女司机专心开车，一言不发。

“我问你哦，你以前的男朋友怎么追到你的？”

砰通一个急刹车停在红灯前，差点追尾。

“前男友？”扉间皱眉头，“侏罗纪时代的事情，早就忘了，自然而然就在一起了……吧？”

“那你喜欢什么样的男人？”

一旦提到男人，扉间秒变灭绝师太，戾气很重：“我是大猪蹄子不好吃还是手机游戏不好玩？喜欢个鬼，有那闲工夫不如去白马会所开个弟弟局，嘴甜人美小甜心。”

“哇哦，你还去过白马会所啊，里面很贵诶。”

“上次小姐妹过生日去蹭了个局。”扉间比绿灯慢了一拍，后头的车不耐烦地按喇叭。“也就二十多万一晚上，VIP包厢，一点都不网红，走心，特高雅地跟你聊感情。”

奈奈舔舔嘴，“你说我这样的值多少钱啊？包月的话？”

扉间又遇上一个红灯，正巧借这个机会仔仔细细打量泉奈的小脸，再浑身上下扫一遍，悠悠开口：“最多两万块，一价全包，包括逢年过节的红包。”

“好便宜哦，养只纯种柯基一个月饲养费也得这么多。”

“所以你连只纯种柯基都不如。”

 

一不小心闯了一个红灯以及违规变道，吓个半死一查手机地图发现那条路上没有监控摄像头不用吃罚单后，扉间终于开到了目的地。

大姐跟姐夫来的最早，占了个视野好的卡座，好不容易把家里的小魔鬼丢给保姆，夫妻二人世界，那粉红色的虐狗泡泡飘得毫无人性。瓦间板间随后也风风火火结伴而来，当时瓦间还没怀上孩子，踩着高跟鞋啪唧啪唧，姐妹俩跟青蛇白蛇似的，也不怕扭断腰。

这个配置，来者不善，注定有诈。

扉间下意识想溜，姐夫也就算了，三妹四妹什么时候跟泉奈这么熟了？感觉自己是唯一一个被屏蔽在次元外的，格格不入。无奈还没站起来，瓦间一酒瓶子直接给你塞嘴里，感情深一口闷，不喝不是姐妹。

用小时候刀郎那首烂大街口水歌的歌词来形容一下当晚的盛况，应该就是“你不知道那夜我喝了多少杯”。千手家姐妹们以前也喜欢喝酒摆局联络感情，扉间自认为自己划拳拼酒技巧过硬，怎会老马失前蹄一直输呢？

输了，来一瓶，输了，来一瓶。

不对啊，为啥你们输了按杯罚酒，我他妈直接被一酒瓶子塞嘴里？

喝着喝着，扉间就醉了，随后迷迷糊糊啥也记不得，隐约想得起耳边有尖叫声和哭泣声，其余一片空白。

 

扉间睁眼，天花板上的灯是自家卧室那个，躺着的床也是自己的，心想老姐老妹何时这么好心把自己开车送回家安放在床上了？

头一转，咦，老娘两米✖️两米的大床上怎么会多一个人？谁啊这是？

被子揭开，赫然是宇智波柯基，阿呸，泉奈肉嘟嘟的小脸蛋，上面还沾着新鲜的唇印吻痕和指甲抓痕，一看就是被欲求不满的老女人按床上弓虽女干。

一觉醒来被仙人跳了，怎么办，十万火急在线等。


	5. 做我男朋友吧，我开车带你去玩

5.做我男朋友吧，我开车带你去玩

怎么办？怎么办？怎么办！

千手扉间虽然三十高龄，不是那种哭哭啼啼要人负责的绿茶小婊砸，但是她遵纪守法洁身自好，从来没有睡姐姐的小叔子的经验啊！

到底是怎么一回事？我昨晚喝多了啥都不记得了呀！老姐你死哪儿去了，别说你不知道，你肯定知道的呀！

正在扉间心中奔腾过一万只草泥马时，沉醉在甜美的梦乡的泉奈一翻身，毛茸茸的脑袋摩擦摩擦蹭过来，紧紧的贴着扉间的胳膊，小手手顺势往扉妹32c的伟岸胸部上一搭——不愧是超模的美胸，常年锻炼身材练出的胸部底盘肌，胸型不要太好看，不挤都有沟，比那些垫硅胶的不知道高到哪里去了。

扉妹心态顿时炸开花，一记佛山老臭脚把泉奈踹床底下，奈奈裹着被子像个寿司般在床上转了个圈，最后噗咚一声砸在地板上。

“姆……”

泉奈迷迷糊糊醒过来，一睁眼便是扉间套着件真丝睡衣居高临下站在自己面前，泉柯基脑袋里唯一想的是：扉扉的胸从这个角度看真漂亮，像蒸熟的白馒头。

“去给我把衣服穿上，我们慢慢聊着件事。”

奈奈揉揉眼睛，指着墙角说：“你帮我把衣服递过来。”

扉间拎起衣服，哦不，正确地说是一堆碎布料，心凉了半截——上面全是自己的口红印，上衣和裤子都被撕扯得不成样子，裤子上还沾着她的美甲片，每一个细节都在指控她这个饥渴老女人霸王硬上弓撕了小男生的衣服。

老女人恨不得一巴掌扇死自己！让你手贱！让你霸王硬上弓！

“这个、这个……”扉间将碎衣服丢回地上，“去我衣帽间里随便挑一套旧衣服穿上。”

超模的衣帽间，那不就跟优衣库似的，衣服一排又一排，很多大牌坏得很，你给我走秀我连工资都不给你，只送你两套衣服当纪念品，因此扉间的衣帽间过季名牌堆积如山。

奈奈心里真激动，像小老鼠掉进大米缸，左手一件Prada，右手提着Gucci ，屁颠屁颠玩起了换衣服游戏，美滋滋。扉间看着小柯基欢脱的样子，萌生出了一种“以后结婚可以互相穿对方的衣服省下一大笔置装费”的荒唐念头，赶紧打住！

趁着泉奈在换衣服，扉间赶紧打电话找大姐兴师问罪。

“喂～扉妹你昨晚玩得怎么样啊？难不成大中午刚刚醒～”大姐的声音今天格外欠揍，隐约听到旁边其他人的笑声，“瓦间板间你们别粘在我身上，我开免提就是了。”

“说！到底怎么回事！宇智波泉奈为什么在我床上！”

“还能怎么回事，二姐你把奈奈睡了！”板间发出杠铃般的嘲笑，“昨晚你抓着奈奈就是啃，我们拽都拽不动，视频为证！”

“我们仨姐妹都没能阻止你发春，你个禽兽～”

扉间一口老血堵在心口咳不出来咽不下去，“就算我发酒疯，为什么这人会在我床上！你们干的什么好事！”

“哎呀，发生这种事情我们也不想的嘛，可是总不能把你丢在酒吧里，所以我只好拿了你的车钥匙开车把你送回家。”柱间姐姐理直气壮，“你个嘴巴像个章鱼吸盘一样吸在奈奈脸上不松口，我只好把他一起带上。”

瓦间插嘴道，“门是我开的，板间负责一脚把你踹进屋顺带关个门。”

“没错，我们只负责送你到玄关，至于怎么滚床上去的得问你自己！”

扉间气得挂电话，并发誓要与这三个小婊砸断绝姐妹关系。

几秒钟后，大姐传来一段视频，点开一看——不堪入目，惨绝人寰，丧尽天良！画面里喝高的扉间四脚朝天躺在沙发上，泉奈凑过来啪嗒啪嗒说着什么事情，在酒吧嘈杂的背景音下，说了什么显然不重要了，关键问题是扉间突然拽过小柯基啃了起来，手还不规矩地伸进对方衣服里一阵乱摸，眼看着大庭广众之下就要行不轨之事！伴随着姐姐妹妹以及姐夫看热闹不嫌事大的尖叫声，本次视频戛然而止。

“扉扉，我换好了，你好了没有？”

扉间瞪着一双大红眼，杀气腾腾地打量着躲在衣帽间门后的泉奈，纤纤玉手恨不得冲上去掐死他，思来想去又觉得杀人是犯法的，还是掐死自己现实一点。

“坐下。”扉间指着床沿，“昨天晚上……”

“哎呀，大家成年人一起睡个觉，我不介意的，么事么事。”

“我介意！我有事！”扉妹彻底抓狂，“为什么我会跟姐姐的小叔子上床！为什么！”

“诶，你昨晚明明说很喜欢我的，比如把我摁床上的时候，说得那么认真人家都信以为真呢～”泉奈一脸委屈，“床上的花言巧语果然都不可信。”

“我把你摁床上？”

“你力气好大的，你看我这胳膊都被你拽淤青了。”泉奈举起右手，“要我把上衣脱掉让你欣赏一下吗？”

“不用了。”

扉间想从阳台跳下去，可惜她家不够高，不一定能摔死。她望着天花板上的灯，呜地哭了出来，随机蹲下来把头埋在膝盖上，缩成一个白色的西瓜虫。

“扉扉你别哭，没事儿，我不生气。”

“我气我自己，滚开！”

真是一阵尴尬而不失礼貌的沉默。

泉奈掏出手机，飞快地运动大拇指点起了外卖，人是铁饭是钢，外卖不吃饿得慌，吃饱了才有力气该干啥干啥。

“扉扉你觉得哪家外卖好吃啊？你家这边配送费好贵。”

保持西瓜虫状态的扉间缓缓回答：“你选择按距离排序，离家最近有个卖生滚粥的，我要喝鱼片粥。”

“好，那我点个南瓜粥、红枣粥……再来一份绿豆粥凑个满减。下单！”

两个人在卧室里捧着外卖，相顾无言，默默喝粥。身为模特的扉间自律到变态，喝粥只喝半碗，一粒米也不多吃，泉奈倒不在乎这些，直嚷着甜粥不够甜，往里面加了好几勺白砂糖，吃那么多不长肉也不长个，真是人类生长史的奇迹。

“对不起……”

泉奈用手背擦擦嘴，“我说了没关系。”

“下一季电视剧……我不想拍了。”

“诶，为什么啊？观众都很喜欢你的角色，我还想把你写成常驻角色呢！是因为我吗？”

“不是，我的那个产品线要开架上市了，会比较忙，所以不想拍电视了，本来就是划水摸鱼。”

“哦……”

吃完饭以后泉奈自己坐公交回家，顺走了扉间的一套旧衣服。

 

晚上泉奈跟千手家其他几个姐妹联机打游戏，然而醉翁之意不在酒，姐妹们哪儿管得上游戏输赢，一心想知道昨晚的故事后续。

“什么？！二姐什么表示都没有，还辞演你的电视剧！这是什么骚操作！”板间怒吼，“二姐脑子里到底是什么？一坨屎吗？”

“万万没想到，面对此情此景，我以为二姐好歹能考60分，没想到她的情商是负分！”三妹哭笑不得，“奈奈你别灰心。”

泉奈叹口气，“我想她根本不喜欢我，是我自作多情。”

“你这就不对了啊～”柱间大姐的声音依旧如春风化雨，“如果扉妹不喜欢你，即便她喝了一百瓶酒也不会对你撒酒疯。”

后来柱间因为要值夜班，丢下队友自己下线跑了，害得队友因人手不足而团灭，气得三妹四妹破口大骂，咒大姐一辈子没欧气。

 

电视剧第二季还没播放完，因此剧组的演员常常会排通告做宣传，变着法给自己的剧打广告。本来这种事情轮不到编剧，无奈泉奈长得好，嘴皮子活络，更重要的是他跟电台签的牛马条约俗称卖身契，价格便宜，这么好的人才可不得好好利用吗？于是别家编剧写完本子能在家躺着赚钱，他还得跟着剧组做宣传却一分钱没有。

扉间与泉奈抬头不见低头见，有时候一天能撞上两个通告，要多尴尬有多尴尬。更可怕的是你以为外人啥都不知道，实际上一群靠演技吃饭的演技派会看不出你们俩没猫腻？原本柯基整天扭着小屁屁缠着大鸵鸟，如今你俩一个看天一个看地，众人猜测没准是泉奈想攀附光不动产就有五套的富婆扉未成，吃了瘪。

另一方面，《四女奇缘》俨然成了火之国的国民家庭剧，引起广泛关注，连海外版权都卖出去了。第一季里，剧中的三妹四妹收获如意郎君；第二季里，大姐喜得金龟婿，四女里只剩二姐情路坎坷事业不顺，跟剧中大姐的小叔子好像有事儿又好像没事儿，暧昧得很。广大人民群众纷纷为二姐的命运揪心，有事没事就去电视剧官微留言，后来干脆排队去泉奈的微博底下刷评论。

想象一下一天几百条的评论都是什么“二姐和小叔子能不能成？”、“站二姐小叔”、“姐弟大法好”，再联系现实，泉奈有种想把角色写死的心。

 

皇帝不急，急死太监。扉间不急，柱间很急。

“老公，我觉得有必要给我妹提点一下。”正在给女儿扎辫子的柱间姐姐说。

斑爷递上一根皮筋儿，“不用了吧，恋爱这件事儿让女方先开口还要不要牌面？泉奈那个小垃圾就是不识相，二姨子有钱有貌，看不上我家的小残废很正常，强扭的瓜不甜，老婆你别操心了。”

“可我真觉得他俩有戏。”柱间给孩子夹发夹，“我就再助攻一波，最后一次，要是再不奏效我就放弃。”

“行行行，你高兴就好。”

 

某年某月某日，小编剧泉奈背着小书包从电台加完班准备坐公交回家，没曾想过千手扉间会骑着她的BMW自行车在单位门口等他。

“我的车前天被我撞马路牙子上了，介意我骑自行车接你吗？”

“不介意！”泉奈啪唧一下就坐自行车前杠上。

扉间瞧着泉柯基腾空的小短腿，憋了半天冒出一句：“坐后架上。”

泉奈万分失落地坐到后架上，两个人借着月黑风高警察下班不查骑车带人的空档，慢悠悠骑行在大马路上。奈奈趁机环着扉妹的腰，有种高中生谈恋爱的清纯。

“今天大姐来找我，硬逼着我把《四女奇缘》第二季看完，丫的，一口气看那么多电视剧我都快吐了。”

“然后？”

“我发现我每集的打酱油时间越来越多，一开始按秒算，后来足足有五分钟，客串的龙套有五分钟，难怪跟剧组拍了那么久。”

“对呀，网上好多人都喜欢你的角色，下一季不拍多可惜。”你不来客串我都没动力写剧本。

“谢谢你，泉奈。”扉间突然说，“多亏你给我加戏，我才能被那么多人喜欢，我这个半退休老模特才能红起来。”

“没有，你本来就很红，你是超模诶！”奈奈把头靠在扉间背上。

“下一个问题，”扉妹一个急转弯差点把人甩下车，“剧里的二姐什么时候有对象？”

“我不知道，我想不出来。”泉奈如实说，“我不能够随随便便写个男人塞给二姐，我做不到，她不应该是这样的。”

“那大姐的小叔子喜欢二姐吗？”扉间的车速放慢，耳边的风呼呼吹。

“你觉得二姐喜欢他吗？”

好问题，问得自行车停下来。

“喜欢，不然早就一脚踹死你这只柯基了，喝醉了周围有那么多人干吗非要抓着你啃。”

“我也觉得是喜欢的，因为你喝醉的时候我跟你说我一直喜欢你，你马上就亲我了，高兴～”

扉间指着右侧的公寓说：“你家到了，要下车吗？还是跟我回家？”

“你家。”

“做我男朋友吧，以后我开车带你出去玩。”

“嗯那！”

 


	6. 岳父大人不愿意只活在标题里

岳父大人不愿意只活在标题里

一回生二回熟，事不过三四则烂，没错，说的就是千手佛间爸爸前脚催婚后脚跑到阳台边寻死腻活反对这门郎才女貌的亲事这般当了那啥还要立那啥的破事。

“瓦间你要是敢嫁给那个老外我就死给你看！”

四个女儿手忙脚乱七上八下挤在阳台上眼睁睁看着老爹尝试抬腿跨上阳台无奈老腰不好不敢动作幅度太大，嚷了半天双脚还没离地的窘境。尴尬了半天以后，瓦间从厨房搬来一张小板凳，示意佛间爸爸，你真的想跳楼你就踩在这小板凳上翻过阳台吧。你说然后？肚子饿了，烧饭烧饭，闹着玩的、闹着玩的。

“板间你敢跟那个二婚带孩子的老男人结婚，爸爸就跳下去！”

佛间爸爸汲取经验，垫了个小板凳，半只脚迈出阳台，但是整个人还是死死把这阳台的围栏，拽都拽不走，也是很怕死了。板间拼命翻白眼，理都不想理，晚上约了未婚夫去吃海底捞，去晚了要排队的有木有？然而三个姐姐硬拉着她，好说歹说劝她服个软，虽然咱都知道老爸是吓唬人，但是他年纪一大把了咱就陪他玩玩发泄一下嫁女儿的苦闷。佛间爸爸在阳台嚎了半个小时，嗓子哑了，下来喝口水，喝着喝着就忘了跳阳台这回事。

“柱间，我不同意你嫁给那个180都没有的炸毛！”

四姐妹一人搬张凳子坐在屋里，一边嗑瓜子一边看佛间爸爸毫无创意地作死。这老爷子到底对跳楼有什么执念，死法那么多偏偏次次都跳阳台，拜托，咱们家住二楼你这高度摔下去也不一定能摔死，万一没死还全身瘫痪岂不是生不如死？

连续三次之后，佛间爸爸终于迎来了人生第四跳！

“我反对这门亲事！我不会同意宇智波家的人进我千手家门！”

然并卵，四个女儿该干嘛干嘛，瞟都没瞟阳台一眼，最缺德的莫过于柱间姐姐从厨房路过阳台的时候还拍了张照，发给老公——瞧瞧你这没创意的岳父，多少年了还是一个套路，咱以后嫁女儿你可别这么作妖。

佛间爸爸虚张声势嚎了几嗓子之后，扉间怕邻居投诉扰民，不情不愿地去阳台把人扶了下来。有啥事儿咱屋里说，凡是讲个李菊福，你说是不是？

 

佛间爸爸率先出招：“宇智波泉奈比你小三岁呢，小狼狗不可靠，你像个妈似的给人养儿子呐？养肥了没准就出轨，骗身骗心。”

扉间死猪不怕开水烫：“板间和她男人差八岁也过得挺好呀！老娘不是没遇到过渣的，再怎么出轨能比得过八百块钱叫两只鸡玩双飞吗？能比得过造谣我狐臭吗？”

“他腿短，你跟他出街不能穿高跟鞋，下雨天还得你给他打伞！以后生孩子基因也不好。”

瓦间不屑地嗑瓜子：“这都什么年代了，穿个内增高呗。阿汤哥娶的老婆全都比他高。”

“一个电视台小编剧，赚得还没你零头多，吃软饭！他爱的是你的钱不是你的人！”

柱间大姐立刻怼回去：“您这是性别歧视，照这么说我也是看上我老公有钱，不然我一个小医生图什么？况且女主外男主内很时髦的，您不要死封建！”

“你知道宇智波家什么来路吗，我告诉你……”

没等爸爸说完，板间插嘴：“大姐嫁人那阵儿您天天给我们念叨，我一字不落背给您听：宇智波田岛是雷之国混黑的二五仔，后来被人黑吃黑混不下去就金盆洗手移民到火之国。您当年还是个小警员，监视了他们家整整两年，还见过我大姐夫穿开裆裤呢！我说的对不对呀，一个细节都没漏吧？”

完了、完了，你讲一句对面四个女儿一人怼一句都能将爸爸怼死。佛间爸爸很伤心，小棉袄们不贴心，自己辛辛苦苦拉扯大的闺女嫁出去就胳膊肘往外拐，脑子里都是外面的野男人，爸爸那个心啊，拔凉拔凉的！不说了，一说都是泪，找个墙角画圈圈种蘑菇去。

女儿们皆是吃软不吃硬，刚刚还挺直腰板骂亲爹老匹夫，如今见到爸爸蹲墙角卖可怜，瞬间心软下来，赶紧将之扶到沙发上，捶背捏腿顺便递上一杯刚泡好的老浓茶。听老父亲喝着装哭卖惨，姐妹们默契地挤出两滴鳄鱼的眼泪表示感同身受。

柱间捶肩膀跟用铁锤敲牛排似的，均匀有力，“爸爸您这是何必呢？前几天还催着二妹找对象，今儿她都找好了，你反倒不高兴，何必呢？”

板间给爸爸扇小蒲扇，“爸爸您就承认吧，归根到底还是舍不得二姐嫁人。”

“别老提嫁不嫁的，八字还没一撇呢！”扉间赶紧打断。

一听女儿不是以结婚为目的谈恋爱，佛间爸爸一口茶差点喷扉间脸上：“不以结婚为前提的恋爱就是耍流氓！你都三十一岁了，老大不小了还想拖着啊？”

“三十岁！我才三十周岁！不要报虚岁！”

“哈哈，爸爸是个死傲娇，嘴上说不同意，实际上还是嫌弃二姐嫁不出去！”瓦间无视二姐愤怒的眼神哈哈大笑，“爸爸只在姐姐婚礼上见过泉奈一次，怕是连他长什么样都不记得了，这么武断地反对这门亲事，真不讲道理咯~”

佛间爸爸冷静下来想了想，觉得女儿们说得很有道理，女儿迟早要嫁人的，不如趁年轻钓个金龟婿少奋斗三十年！自己乍一听“宇智波泉奈”这名字，脑海里全是当年大女儿婚礼上那个屁颠屁颠的小短腿伴郎，几年没见没准人家柯基长成德牧了呢？

“扉间啊，这几天抽空带男朋友回家吃个饭。”

 

难得周末休息日，躺在沙发上枕在女朋友32C的胸上，懒洋洋看着自己编的狗血言情电视剧，偶尔嘴欠来个剧透杀，这他喵真是神仙日子啊！泉奈心里美滋滋，伸出小爪子去抓茶几上的黄飞鸿花生吃。

扉间赶紧把泉奈的狗头从胸上推开，嫌弃道：“不要在我的胸上吃零食。”

“好吧，那我待会儿吃。”零食可以不吃，胸我还是要枕着的。

扉间撸着奈奈的头发，手感丝般顺滑宛如撸狗毛，越撸越开心，越撸越快乐，感觉整个人都治愈了，撸狗一时爽一直撸一直爽。

“你下周末有空吗？要不要来我家吃顿饭？”

“是见家长的那种吃饭还是随随便便吃饭的那种吃饭？”

“随随便便吃饭需要去我家吗？我家饭那么难吃我好意思把人带回家吃饭吗？”

气氛突然尴尬，感觉空气都变得沉重。

泉奈倏地坐起身，紧张得有些结巴：“那、那啥，你爸爸凶不凶？”

“你可以去问你哥。”

“我是不是该买点东西去啊？”

“用不着，又不是去我家拜年，你带个人就行。”

泉奈吓得搂住扉间，顺势埋了个胸。怎么办，突然之间就说要见家长，这是不是意味着如果岳父大人检验检疫合格，就可以嫁给有钱有貌的扉扉，从此过上“我老婆有钱领到敢让我加班我就辞职啃老婆”这等小软饭剧情？好激动好兴奋，可以和扉扉结婚了呢，领红本本持证开高速车~哎哟喂，说不定还得生小孩哦，男孩还是女孩好呢？

“想太多，万一我爸看你不顺眼呢？”

哗啦啦，一桶凉水从头淋到脚，淋得奈奈心里冷飕飕。

“不用太紧张，就算他反对我也不会因此甩了你。”

啊咧？这句话的意思不就是“我养你”吗？盖戳了咯，单方面宣布要负责了咯？奈奈突然觉得人生又美好了起来，小激动~

 

相比佛间爸爸如临大敌，宇智波田岛老爷子根本不慌好嘛。辛辛苦苦把两个小拉屎娃拉扯大，好不容易攒了点票子，有钱有闲可以环游世界到处疯玩，谁要为小拉屎娃结婚这等破事儿瞎操心，爱嫁谁嫁谁爱娶谁娶谁，自己看着办，当然啦，结婚钱没有，别指望爸爸给你们付房子首付，自己挣！

说是这么说，不过在田岛爸爸得知泉奈找了个超模女朋友后特地把前些年的YS内衣秀从头到尾复习了几遍，越看越觉得扉间瞎了眼，你说这姑娘下凡多辛苦，怎么就看上自家的小拉屎娃呢？田岛爸爸看自家儿子，总觉得他下一秒就要被一脚踹进垃圾堆，毕竟那才是小拉屎娃应该待的地方，等哪天小姑娘戴副眼镜眼不瞎了，便是宇智波泉奈被踹之时。

万万没想到，盼了半天等来的却是朋友圈里泉柯基一条简短的“明天我要去见老丈人家吃饭，好激动，请问该带什么东西去吗？”

册那，“胸大无脑”果然是真的，千手家的姑娘不止眼瞎还脑子有病病，泉奈这等货色好意思往家里领？他会把你家吃空你信不信？一顿饭吃三碗不算配菜，吃完正餐吃甜点，时不时吃点零食磨磨牙，这他妈活生生一头猪，逢年过节都不好意思带他串亲戚，嫌丢人。

纠结了半天，田岛爸爸默默评论一句——“礼物不用带，你少吃点饭。”

 

千手家的饭桌上，泉奈谨记老爸老哥的教诲，面对大嫂给小叔子兼未来妹夫做的一桌子好菜，犹豫着到底该不该动筷子。四个女儿今天都回娘家，其他三个姐妹专程来给奈奈当拉拉队，大家都是一起打游戏开黑的过命交情，怎么着也得送一波助攻。

“宇智波泉奈啊……”岳父大人给自己夹了个大鸡腿，“在哪儿高就啊？”

“木叶电视台。”

柱间解释道：“我奈奈写的电视剧可好看了，不信你去问王阿婆、李阿姨、张奶奶，她们天天都追剧的。”

“今年贵庚？”

板间替未来二姐夫抢答：“跟我一样27岁，女大三抱金砖，跟姐姐绝配。”

“跟扉间交往多久了？”

瓦间满嘴跑火车：“一年多了，前个礼拜上床后个礼拜同居，二姐真是兵贵神速呢~”

喂喂，三妹你这个不是助攻你这是添乱啊！要不是看你挺着个肚子怀着球，扉间姐姐一脚踹你老脸信不信？

泉奈低下头默默吃饭，时不时给自己夹菜舀碗汤，不知不觉一碗饭见底——肿么办，老爸老哥交代要少吃点的，一碗饭已经吃完了，怎么办啊，要不要加饭？不加感觉完全没吃饱，塞牙缝都不够；加饭又显得像个饭桶，不讨人喜欢。

柱间笑嘻嘻地给奈奈递上一大碗白米饭，换下他手上一粒米都不剩的空碗，“奈奈多吃点嘛，本来就是给你烧的菜，吃不完倒掉多可惜。”

泉奈战战兢兢地望了望身边的扉间，对方点点头说：“想吃就吃呗。”

哦，既然你们这么客气，我就不客气了。柱间烧了十个菜，炖了两锅糖水，基本上都进奈奈的五脏庙，吃完以后还跟几个姐妹坐在沙发上嗑瓜子看剧。

扉间在厨房洗碗，温水冲一冲直接放进洗碗机，不过今儿脏盘子比较多，一波洗不完。洗着洗着，佛间爸爸悄咪咪溜进厨房，手指还夹着在阳台上没抽完的烟头。

“女儿啊，你这个男朋友……”老丈人想了想措辞，“吃饭挺香的。”

扉间噗嗤一声笑出来，“是的，一看就很热爱吃饭。”

“就是矮了点，以后生孩子万一遗传小短腿怎么办？”

“这不是有我嘛，一长一短取个平均值。”

爸爸顿了顿，认真严肃地问：“那啥时候结婚啊？”

扉妹按下洗碗机的启动键，转身瞄了瞄猫在客厅里的泉奈，瞧他那红扑扑肉嘟嘟的小脸蛋，目不转睛盯着电视机傻笑，天真美好，像只纯种的柯基，啊呸，怎么动不动就是柯基，真他喵日了狗狗。

“再等等吧，我不急。”


	7. 鸵鸟和柯基今天分手了吗？

鸵鸟和柯基今天分手了吗？

　　兔子不吃窝边草，好马不吃回头草，然而这些警世恒言对宇智波泉奈来说都是个屁，短腿小柯基，你觉得他能跑多远？有草就吃好不好，管你是不是窝边草，饿死你负责啊？因此，宇智波泉奈从初恋至最近的前任女友，皆是身边人，不是班级女同学就是电视台女同事，少年时因为早恋没少被请家长，工作以后幸亏台里不禁止办公室恋情，不然早就被炒鱿鱼。

　　此时此刻，柯基奈奈躺在木叶中心医院泌尿科的病床上，床头的病历卡上主治医师赫然是大嫂“千手柱间”的名字。别怀疑，他们宇智波兄弟可没有动不动往泌尿科碰瓷的爱好，奈奈对于大嫂更是如母如姐般的纯洁感情，更何况他现在气若游丝娇喘微微，明眼人一看便知他病得不轻。宇智波斑长吁短叹，替楚楚可怜的弟弟盖好被子，随后转身望了望组团来探望弟弟的弟弟的前女友们，双方大眼瞪小眼，一齐叹气，仿佛是多年的老友般，心知肚明默契十足。

　　电台剪辑组的阿宝代表姐妹们递上慰问的果篮，挤出两滴鳄鱼的眼泪，关切道：“年纪轻轻怎遭遇这等飞来横祸，不知何日才能好，真真是极可怜了。”

　　编剧组的助理墨墨俯下身拍拍泉奈的狗头，一改往日的糙汉子气息，温柔得挤得出水：“小泉奈，你还好吗？”

　　“不好，一丁点都不好。”泉奈整个人缩进被窝里，像小蛇冬眠那样，避世不出。

　　“这人究竟是怎么了？”导演组的灰灰鼓起勇气问斑爷。

　　宇智波斑耸耸肩，解释道：“情人节当天被甩，被迫搬出内环豪宅结束小奶狗生涯，关键搬家的时候扯着蛋，身心两受伤。归根结底就是作出来的毛病，贱人就是矫情，姑娘们别担心。”

　　从某种角度来说，宇智波泉奈也真是天赋迥异。你看现在社交媒体上宣传的都是什么烂思想，分手以后老死不相往来，清明给前任烧纸钱，有你们这么无良的吗？大家好聚好散买卖不成仁义在，何苦撕破脸呢，学学咱们小泉奈！前女友涉及电视台各个部门，交往时间从一年到一个月不等，关键是啥，每每皆是和平分手，分手以后还是朋友，前女友还拉了个群嗑瓜子打手机麻将玩玩墨者拼字，不知道的还以为是妯娌群。归根结底，追本溯源，泉奈颜值比较高，爹妈没给他大长腿，但给了小白脸。

　　说了那么多然并卵，他被正牌女友在情人节当天甩了，而且这位最新的前女友并没有加群，尽管她知道群号，这意味着什么？意味着泉奈最新的这次分手分得无比难看，惹得天怒人怨！

　　

　　回顾一下情人节当天的惨案，此案有多个案发现场，首当其冲便是当事人宇智波泉奈的工作地——木叶电视台。

　　前些天泉奈去隔壁风之国出席个电视节，作为新生代优秀编剧走红毯走花路，小家伙别提多高兴了，27岁的人笑得像个7岁的弱智。问一下大家，根据常识，如果你有朋友出国玩，要经过机场免税店，回来时还能退奢侈品消费税，你会怎么做——当然是让他当免费的人肉代购啊！日上免税店买起来啊！要不是荷包不给力，日上都给你买空！

　　泉奈的其中一位前女友，摄像组的妹子，为保护当事人隐私我们用昵称叫她橘猫，这位小姐托奈奈给她买个施华洛世奇的戒指，要亮要闪要看着有牌面还要性价比高。这要求挺促狭的，施华洛世奇也不是啥大牌，就一卖人造水晶的，你还指望它有牌面又有性价比，忒难了吧！于是在购物时，泉奈微信拨通了女朋友的视频电话，打算请专业的时尚圈人士替自己把把关。

　　“扉扉，你看看这些戒指里哪一款又亮又闪既有牌面还性价比高的？”

　　扉间给这手机屏幕看到一堆戒指，下意识地愣了一下——男朋友在买戒指？他给谁买啊？还问我参考意见？这、这是要给我买戒指吗？不对吧，求婚戒指不该是惊喜吗？看这款式是施华洛世奇，他穷到钻石都买不起只能买水晶吗？有牌面还性价比高，你丫一破水晶有毛牌面啊，连宝石都算不上。

　　“你给谁买的啊？”

　　“我……”奈奈觉得这时候扯到某个前女友有点煞风景，于是含糊其辞，“一个认识的女孩子。”

　　“她肤色白吗？”扉间在试探。

　　泉奈想了想橘猫小姐的肤色，回答说：“白啊，奶白奶白的。”

　　“海蓝色的很漂亮，价格也……你凑近点我看看。”扉间一看标价牌上只有三位数，一千块都没有，“很、很便宜。”

　　“既然你这么说，那我就买啦。”泉奈啪叽一下关了视频通话。

　　屏幕另一头的扉间瞧着手机屏幕有点出神，心里暗潮翻涌：那小子该不会用一个990的戒指跟我求婚吧，老娘只值得990块钱？他要是敢这么做我一脚踹了他！可是、可是……让一个小破编剧掏99999买个大钻戒也忒为难了一点哦，毕竟财力有限，再说订婚戒指也不是一直戴在手上，太贵没意思。只是、只是我就喜欢大一点的钻啊，姐姐妹妹的鸽子蛋那么大呢！

　　扉妹郁闷地刷着手机，看各家奢侈品珠宝商最新款的首饰目录，每一枚戒指都好看，上面镶嵌的钻石宝石也是真的闪。唉，果然钻石是女人最好的朋友啊，好朋友多多益善。

　　几天之后，泉奈出差回来，由于是早班机，领导要求他当天下午必须回单位投入工作，新一季周播剧方案已出，编剧组即将开始惨无人道的加班加点。奈奈到家时扉妹正巧去上班，两人没见着面，不过扉妹答应晚上去电视台接男朋友下班，棒棒！

　　前脚跟编剧组的同事开完研讨会，后脚橘猫小姐便从摄像组风风火火赶来讨要戒指。明天她跟小姐妹有个饭局，要赶紧穿新衣戴新首饰，不能输给塑料闺蜜。

　　“奈奈啊，我让你买的施华洛世奇快点给我。”橘猫小姐伸出纤纤玉手。

　　泉奈从包里摸出一个深蓝色的小盒子，笑意盈盈递上前，“原价990，算上劳务费9990。”

　　“想让我打你吗？”

　　“支付宝拿钱砸死我吧~最近缺钱，缺娶媳妇的钱。”

　　手机轻轻一点，990秒转账，再来个10块钱大红包，凑个1000吉利数，前女友不忘嘱咐道：“要娶媳妇啦，记得请我喝喜酒~”

　　橘猫得意洋洋地戴上戒指，举着爪子开着美图秀秀全方位多角度拍摄了一下自己的新鲜玩意儿。思来想去还觉得不够，你说这自己给自己买戒指，怎么想都有点心酸哦，想来那个仗着有男朋友整天秀恩爱的睡睡到时候肯定要借此挖苦自己——不行不行，光有戒指还不够，得有个男朋友。

　　“奈奈，手借我一用。”橘猫将无名指递过去，“你假装是我男朋友，给我套上戒指，我拍张照发朋友圈，跟我的小姐妹撕X，啊呸，给我的小姐妹炫耀一下。”

　　“你们女人真麻烦。”奈奈本着良心代购的五星级服务精神，拽过橘猫的中指将戒指套上去，“别拍我脸，不然告你侵犯隐私。”

　　“行行行，真墨迹~”

　　请问各位围观群众，倘若你是千手扉间，好不容易忙完工作下班，开着你的奔驰到电视台接小奶狗下班，踏上电梯按下按钮，依照着保洁阿姨的提示来到摄像组，进门左转便是休息室，却眼睁睁目睹宇智波泉奈为另一个年轻漂亮娇小玲珑的姑娘套上那枚自己挑选的，便宜到爆炸的施华洛世奇戒指，你有什么想法？这他喵简直白学现场啊！

　　扉妹觉得空气中弥漫着一股青草味，青草香的来源正是自己的头顶——一片碧绿。

　　我连续被三个男朋友绿了，我不知道自己造了什么孽，在线等，挺急的。

　　别看扉间踩着十厘米jimmy choo，气场将近两米高，实则内心大怂包，经历了人生第三次NTR，还是结结实实捉奸在场。一般脾气火爆的姑娘直接一巴掌扇死这对狗男女，然而换作扉妹，明明可以大长腿来一记断子绝孙无影脚，她却挎着她的gucci小包包，转身离去。超模就是超模，高跟鞋走路一丁点声音都没有，仿佛凌波微步。

　　半小时后，泉奈收到扉间发来的最后一条微信——“我们分手吧，限你三天之内搬出去，不必解释了，不想听。”奈奈一脸懵逼，我怎么了我，我怎么突然就被甩了？收到消息一秒钟后，屏幕显示他已经被扉间拉入黑名单。打电话呢？不好意思也是黑名单，统统黑名单。

　　可怜的泉奈奈哭晕在办公室的厕所里，捧着手机泪如雨下，不停翻着电话本，实在不知道这时候该求助于谁。打给哥哥？没用的，十有八九还被嘲笑一顿，哥哥那个死混蛋有了媳妇忘了弟弟，当然娶媳妇以前也没把弟弟放在眼里。奈奈擦擦眼泪，点开熟悉的微信头像，发出视频邀请。

　　“喂，奈奈你怎么啦？”屏幕前的千手柱间一身白大褂，头发干练地扎成一个马尾巴，应该是在值班期间。

　　“嫂嫂你要救救我！扉扉不要我了！扉扉要甩我！”

　　“哈？！你再说一遍！”柱间姐姐吓得花容失色，“扉间那丫头失心疯了吧，好好的情人节分什么手？”

　　“我也不知道，我连她的面都没见到，突然发微信来说分手，还拉黑我。”奈奈好委屈，他什么都不知道，惨遭抛弃。

　　柱间姐姐赶忙安慰道：“你先别急，我打电话问问，不哭不哭~晚上要不要来哥哥家吃饭，嫂嫂给你烧红烧排骨。”

　　“你跟我哥不去过情人节吗？”奈奈擦擦鼻涕。

　　“老夫老妻过什么情人节，孩子都打酱油了。”大嫂娇羞少妇笑。

　　明明是一个美好的情人节，宇智波泉奈却沦落到去给哥哥嫂嫂当电灯泡，可悲可叹。然而大嫂烧的红烧排骨真的很好吃呀，想吃……算了算了，管他三七二十一，就去给老哥添堵，去他家当电灯泡，呵呵哒。

　　

　　安抚好泉奈，柱间趁着休息时间长，赶紧打电话给妹妹。本意是想训斥二妹一顿，怎么突然说分手就分手，人家小别胜新婚，男朋友出差回来恨不得把人吃干抹净，你倒好，一脚把人踹阴沟里去，坏不坏啊你。万万没想到，电话一拨通，二妹妹的哭声传来，撕心裂肺，我听犹怜。怎了这是，你们两口子是在比赛谁哭得响亮吗？

　　“姐姐、呜呜呜——”柱间看不到扉间的脸，电话里只有断断续续的哭声，“老娘又被人绿了，当着我的面，看得清清楚楚的，明明白白！”

　　“哈？”

　　“我不管，我委屈！”

　　“这跟奈奈说的怎么不太一样啊……”大姐心里犯嘀咕，这个还能开启不同视角的吗？“扉间你打算怎么办啊？”

　　“我让他给我搬出去，给我滚。”

　　“要不这样吧，今儿你来姐姐家吃顿饭，姐姐跟你好好聊聊行不行？咱姐妹俩好久没聚聚了，姐姐炖冬瓜汤，利尿瘦腿消水肿，保证你越来越美，好不好？”

　　“大姐你到底是医生还是传销啊？”扉间反问。

　　“我是个大忽悠咯～”

　　宇智波斑下午接到老婆发消息说他二姨子跟弟弟吵架闹分手，今晚要来家里吃饭，老婆设了鸿门宴逼他俩当堂对质。这感情好啊，撕逼大戏，美得很，比八点档电视剧还好看，怎么能错过呢？

　　“老爸，泉奈跟女朋友闹分手，我老婆设了鸿门宴约他俩情人节来我家吃饭，围不围观泉奈被打？”

　　“妙啊！你小子还有点良心。”

　　“你晚上买点菜来，空手来蹭饭我怕我老婆介意，去菜场买点烤鸭熟菜，瓜子零食。”

　　“好咧！”

　　晚饭时间，宇智波田岛老先生来的比谁都早，柱间刚下班还没进厨房，老爷子便拎着一大袋子熟菜来串门。除此以外还有给孙儿特别定制的猪佩琪铁皮面具，全是老爷子闲着没事玩硬核电焊自己做的，特别拽。

　　“公公怎么来了？”柱间在厨房切菜，没有表现出任何不满，随便问问。

　　斑爷捂嘴偷笑，“总得给泉奈收尸，万一被踹了蛋，还得开车送他去医院你说是不是～”

　　“你咧？”

　　“我在家陪你咯，我还能去哪儿。”

　　“你死相哦，你个死鬼～”

　　扉间按时前来，顺道给姐姐捎了一套资生堂，毕竟情人节来当电灯泡，心里过不去。一入座发现姐姐她公公也在，稍微有点尴尬，没曾想老爷子挺看得开，直夸扉间比YS内衣秀上要漂亮。很好，扉间更尴尬了，这老头看过我背着翅膀穿着内衣走秀，岂不是连我胸围都知道？

　　隔了一会儿，泉奈风风火火闯进屋，一进门便像是在自家那样把鞋子随地一脱，啪叽一下砸在扉间摆的整整齐齐的jimmy choo高跟鞋上。

　　啊咧，这双鞋好眼熟啊？等等，这个恨天高这个长度宽度……难不成是！

　　奈奈探着身子朝屋子里张望，不偏不倚与扉间四目相交，大眼瞪小眼，红眼瞪黑眼。

　　“你们慢慢吃，我走了。”扉间拎包准备走人，毫不顾及柱间姐姐的阻拦。没曾想，一到玄关一瞧自己的宝贝高跟鞋上架着一双PUMA，一股火气没憋住，直接炸了——区区一双PUMA也好意思弄脏jimmy choo水晶鞋，也不掂量一下自己的身价。

　　“宇智波泉奈，你太过分了！”扉间气势汹汹走到泉奈跟前，她其实只比泉奈高几厘米，气场却是几万倍。“我没想到你这么垃圾！”

　　“你说谁垃圾，你才、你才......”奈奈一时语塞。

　　“吃我的用我的住我的我都不在乎，你居然还有脸背着我偷人，偷人也就算了，你的鞋子弄脏了我的jimmy choo，我最喜欢的jimmy choo水晶鞋！”

　　“爸，听到没，偷人。”斑爷悄咪咪扒饭，“老婆，你厨艺真是出神入化，这道地三鲜无比好吃。”

　　田岛大爷拿出小视频录像，也是个看热闹不嫌事大的主，“你瞧瞧咱泉奈，跟条小泥鳅似的，怂毛怂，赶紧跪下来道歉啊，等着被断子绝孙脚啊？瞧他的面瓜样，看着来气。”

　　“别急别急，慢慢听，其中也许有误会。”柱间姐姐打圆场说。

　　奈奈辩驳道：“我才没有偷人，你污蔑我，你看到了吗？”

　　“今天下午，你和那个150的小女生在单位茶水间干了什么？”扉间懒得跟他废话，穿上鞋子打算走，“三天之内搬出去，我周四回家不想看到你。”

　　很好，超模腿长跑得快，一溜烟就开着法拉利跑车走了，一骑红尘妃子笑，法拉利车配美女。

　　真相大白，原来是宇智波泉奈在单位茶水间偷腥被女朋友当场抓包然后被甩，精彩。

　　奈奈赶紧向饭桌边的家人解释，不解释他们马上造谣传谣给你看。“那个只是我前女友，让我帮忙代购，我想扉扉误会了。”

　　“我二姨子不是那么武断的女人，你跟你前女友肯定有事，你俩在干啥？”

　　“我在帮她戴戒指。”

　　“呵，捉奸在场。”田岛老爷子肴喝口汤，“儿媳妇这厨艺真好，劝你赶紧离开我这个笨儿子，真配不上你。”

　　“不用了，我跟斑斑挺好的。”柱间和老公旁若无人秀恩爱，“奈奈，你这戒指是怎么回事？一般人买戒指都是求婚戒指啊！”

　　“施华洛世奇990水晶戒指，小姑娘买来玩的，我帮她戴戒指只是她想要拍照发朋友圈假装戒指是男朋友送的不是自己花钱买的。”

　　原来如此，真相大白，虚荣心害死人。

　　“你还不追上去跟二姨子解释一下？”

　　“我这短腿追的上法拉利吗？”奈奈撅起嘴，“她都不相信我，嫌弃我吃软饭。”

　　“你不就是个小软饭吗？”田岛大爷反问。

　　“奈奈啊，你这就不懂扉间了。今天情人节，她特地来接你回家，却看到你给别的女孩送戒指，对她一点表示也没有，你说她会怎么想？你有给她买礼物吗？”

　　“打算发个支付宝红包……”

　　“朽木不可雕也。”斑爷使劲儿翻白眼，“老婆，我今天给你的礼物收到了吗？”

　　“收到了呀，整整一卡车的树苗种在我们医院的绿化带里，你知道我不喜欢那些不实用的花花草草特地送树，好浪漫啊！”

　　请不要虐狗，请注意一下这个家除了你俩还有一堆电灯泡在，我们很闪亮。

　　田岛老爷子放下碗筷，总结道：“归根结底是你对小姑娘不上心，让人失望了。识相点就搬家滚蛋，死皮赖脸的话跪搓衣板求原谅，二选一。”

　　“男儿膝下有黄金，再说......她都走了我跪给谁看。”泉奈默默坐到饭桌边吃饭，“爸，等我吃完饭你陪我去搬家吧。”

　　“叫你哥陪你。”

　　“不去，我有老婆有孩子，我凭什么要为他浪费时间啊，我脑子有病病吗？”

　　“那你自己去。”

　　泉奈委屈地低头吃饭，一想到家里那么多东西都得自己搬，气愤之下多吃两碗饭。

　　结果？结果当天晚上搬家扯着蛋，直接救护车送医院挂急诊，吓得他大嫂大半夜跑到单位，还以为小叔子鸡飞蛋打。一检查发现只是扯着蛋，泉奈被斑爷一阵痛殴，你丫扯着蛋不要大呼小叫像被拉去净身似的，老子跟老婆两两相望说骚话就被你的蛋蛋打断了，你说我气不气！

　　柱间本想趁着妹妹冷静下来跟她解释清楚，没曾想扉间买了机票说走就走跑去波之国度假散心去了，阳光沙滩没有臭男人给自己戴绿帽子，爽啊！

　　这下可好，谁都不知道该怎么办了。一个在医院里躺着另一个在沙滩椅上躺着，相隔十万八千里，你说如何是好？


	8. 30岁还是没嫁出去

　　

　　扉间在波之国玩了整整一个星期，蓝天艳阳沙滩小鲜肉，真是神仙过的日子，唯一有点难受的是她晒伤了。完美遗传妈妈的冷白皮，晒不黑，一晒就伤的那种，以前四姐妹去度假，大姐总能晒成健康性感的小麦色，瓦间跟自己一样冷白皮却也没这般顽强，羡慕哭了。

　　从机场回家，到家门口眼睛都直了——门口怎么这么多快递！由于是高档小区，安保设施齐全，居民素质高，因此快递小哥习惯在家中无人时把快递直接放门口，正对着监控反而无比安全。扉间一看快递单上的讯息，一口老血差点喷在上面，全是瓜子零食饼干，奶油味椒盐味杏仁味，用脚趾头想都知道是谁买的！那谁谁，明明都分手了，麻烦不要往我家寄快递啊！

　　家门打开，屋里空无一人，客厅里还摆放着几个纸箱子，箱子上写着宇智波泉奈的大名，里面基本是半空的，丢了几件衣服进去。再看房间里，床上堆满了泉奈衣服，其中有几件白T还是扉间走秀带回来的纪念衫，这小子顺手牵羊真是不含糊哟~

　　出事了！扉间脑海里不禁想象泉奈被车撞被人轮的惨烈画面，咦，被人轮是怎么回事？

　　

　　奈奈在中心医院赖了一周，期间因为床位不够，大嫂托关系把他调到肛肠科借住两天，随即又转移回泌尿科。屎尿不分家，泉奈欣赏完内痔外痔脱肛以后又经历尿路结石肾结石和输精管堵塞，整个人仿佛洞察世间大慈大悲的菩萨，心态瞬间就佛了。

　　下午查完房，奈奈正在床上打游戏，准备待会儿再美美地睡上一觉。没曾想，护士姐姐进屋告诉他有人来探望，嘻嘻嘻笑得不怀好意，探出身子向护士站挥挥手，示意探病的赶紧过来。

　　还能是谁啊，千手扉间呗！

　　扉妹短T恤配低腰牛仔裤，上衣硬是被美胸拱成露脐装，白嫩嫩一节小纤腰。奈奈缩进被窝里不去看不去想，老衲已戒色，女施主你这样是万万不可以的。

　　“病得不轻啊。”

　　“哼！”老子今天要是死，死外面，也不跟你这个坏女人说一句话。

　　“瞧你这快要一命呜呼的架势，哪儿来的力气网购那么多零食？还TM全都寄到我家！”

　　“默、默、默认地址……”真香~

　　“二十斤瓜子，五种口味，椒盐奶油玫瑰酱油原味，每种四斤，你也不怕上火。”

　　“想带到单位和大家分着吃的。”

　　“和你的前女友开茶话会吗？”扉间冷笑，“橘猫、未云、清清……公关组的小丫头叫啥来着？哦，叫毛毛。想跟她们边嗑瓜子边拍照，单膝跪地戴戒指的那种是吧？”

　　“我跟前女友清清白白的，不是你想的那种关系。”奈奈从被窝里探出两只眼睛，“我才没偷人，你冤枉我。”

　　扉妹坐到床沿上，一通发泄之后怒气也差不多消退，深吸两口气说道：“大姐早就告诉我了，对不起。”

　　“那我们能不能……”

　　“分手还是要分的，没商量。”扉妹拼命翻白眼，“我一把年纪没心思陪你这个小孩子浪费时间，天天跟在你身后哄着你宠着你，你是要女人还是要神人？或者你要给老保姆，赛你亲妈的那种？”

　　两人相顾无言。

　　泉奈憋了一会儿，幽幽开口：“既然这样我也没什么好说的，分就分。在你眼里我就是个宠物，哄一哄就好糊弄，我只会任性地给你添麻烦，这还有什么好说的？你产品线上市，钱都投给公司做事业，家里的水电煤、柴米油盐酱醋哪个不是我负责。我在家打扫卫生、洗衣做饭、带娃……啊呸，孩子还没生。内环的房子是你的，但我也没白吃白喝。”

　　“打扫卫生洗衣做饭？咱家不是有全自动洗衣机、扫地机器人，一按按键就自己动的那种吗？再说做饭这件事，你吃那么多不自己烧饭还指望我给你烧十菜一汤？”扉间对小柯基的厚脸皮表示惊讶。

　　护士们躲在门外偷看，有些还偷录小视频，看热闹不嫌事大。

　　关键时刻，几名身着警服的人民警察从天而降，啊呸，大驾光临。向护士站询问病人讯息后，径直走进泉奈的病房，也没管病房里一男一女到底因为什么而剑拔弩张，反正办完公务好交差。

　　“宇智波泉奈，你父亲宇智波田岛因与人斗殴扰乱公共安全秩序，现在在我们局子里一日游，麻烦家属去捞一下。”

　　“啥？我爸进局子里？”奈奈吓得钻出被窝。

　　“没搞错，另一个肇事者千手佛间也在局子里关着。”

　　扉间吓得叫出来，“爸！”

　　呦呦呦，一对狗男女，两个人的爸，警察叔叔似乎明白了什么。既然双方家属都在，那正好省时省力，你俩跟我们一起去局子里走一趟捞人。你们自己有车吗？有车开车没车打的，我们警车是公家财产，不随便载人。泉奈眼巴巴望着扉妹，他的minicooper永远只配活在台词里，没有正式亮相的机会。瞧瞧这楚楚可怜的眼神攻势简直能让人心都化了，扉妹无奈地摆摆手，事态紧急还管什么你我，我开车带你去警局。

　　泉奈坐在特斯拉的副驾驶座上意图打电话联系宇智波斑，没想到他哥就是不接电话，短信明明显示已送达却迟迟不回复。泉奈彻底放弃，估摸着他可能是在开会，远水难救近火，自己28岁的人总该学会如何去警察局捞自己那个斗殴被抓的爸爸。与其相比，扉间倒是有些激动，大姐在医院抽不开身，三妹即将临产行动不便，小妹跟老公出国办展览有时差，更何况这次出事的是佛间爸爸。从小到大爸爸都是顶天立地的男子汉，一个人撑起一个家，像个变形金刚般伟岸，老了却如此颓唐，还要蹲局子受苦。扉妹打心眼里觉得自己没卵用，自己的感情问题一团乱麻，家务事也处理不好，彻彻底底的失败。

　　“扉扉你别急，没事的。”奈奈递上一张餐巾纸。“千万别哭啊，你的粉底眼线睫毛膏很贵的，哭花了多可惜。”

　　“不需要，我在开车。”

　　“我爸就是个老小孩，老头子打着玩而已。打架斗殴又不是拿刀互砍，警察叔叔都让我们去捞人，肯定没事的。”

　　“嗯。”

　　“都是亲家有什么好吵的，真无聊。”奈奈叹气，“跟我俩一样无聊。”

　　一片寂静，鸦雀无声，头一次发现特斯拉这车这么低噪音。

　　

　　田岛爸爸和佛间爸爸分别被关在两间屋里，因为把他们关在一起实在太吵了，不光吵架还意图在警局里延续大街上未完成的比武，警察叔叔没办法，只好把人分开，可惜他们在两间屋里仍能隔着一条走廊扒着栏杆你来我往，犹如武侯对阵王司徒，大战三百回合。

　　片警小哥把人提出来时，两位老大爷依旧不安分，明明走廊那么宽，有三块瓷砖那么宽，非要挤来挤去抢最中间的瓷砖走。天啊，真当自己是老偶像，走花路抢C位吗？幼稚不幼稚，幼稚得泉奈都想否认这是自己亲爹爹，扉间抬头看天花板内心MMP，亏老娘在车里近乎崩溃大哭，您老还挺精神啊！

　　“你俩到底为什么打架？”

　　佛间拽过女儿小声bb:“我在老年棋牌室看到这人给你王婶婶送了条小方巾，请她下周一起跳舞。你说说看，王婶一直是我的舞伴，再怎么说也要讲个先来后到啊！”

　　“就为这事儿？”扉间觉得眼前的老头子脑子有病病，“您要是喜欢王婶您老倒是追啊，也送点小礼物啥的，占着茅坑不拉屎，被撬墙角怪谁。”

　　泉奈竖起耳朵听完父女俩的对话，戳戳自个儿没正经的老爹，“您这就不对了吧，讲个先来后到行不行。”

　　“凭什么啊！他又没明确表示追求王婶，凭啥我不能追啊！”田岛大爷不服。

　　佛间爸爸怒回去，“整个社区都知道王婶跟我跳了很多年的舞！我俩一个亡妻一个丧夫，很般配。”

　　“说得好像我没死老婆一样！”田岛大爷不顾儿子的劝阻，撸起袖子打算再来一架。

　　眼看两个老匹夫要在警察局闹事，扉妹深吸一口气，气沉丹田，运筹帷幄，双拳握紧：

　　“你们两个老头有完没完——幼稚不幼稚——”

　　河东扉妹一声吼，火影都要抖三抖。

　　两个老头面面相觑，显然被震慑到了。泉奈在一旁双手交叠，幸灾乐祸，呵呵，扉扉生气起来可是很可怕的哟。犹记得当年我不一小心把她最喜欢的高档羊绒衫丢进洗衣机，洗完以后还按下烘干，整件衣服缩水以后她把我劈头盖脸臭骂一顿，耳边到现在还是她的怒吼声。你俩老匹夫活该，咩哈哈哈——

　　“女儿，你也知道这很幼稚啊。”佛间爸爸叹气，“你也没好到哪里去，柱间都跟你说了是误会，你还闹什么别扭。”

　　“咦？”

　　田岛爸爸点头附和，“明明想要当面道歉，却选择赖在医院病床上装病，故意往人家家里买二十斤瓜子，逼着她来找你。很秀哦，泉奈。”

　　“哈？”

　　岳父大人秒变啰嗦老爸，教训道：“31岁的人，怎么跟13岁似的不讲道理。”

　　“白养你28年，你摔个玻璃杯直接往玻璃渣上一跪求原谅，再掏出一枚大钻戒，几分钟搞定的事情。”公公大人抄起警察叔叔桌上的陶瓷杯往地上一摔，啪叽便是一地碎片，“快！跪下求原谅。”

　　奈奈的脑回路还没有跟上，傻乎乎地说：“可是……我没有钻戒啊？”

　　话音刚落，扉间从自己的LV挎包里摸出一个C家的小盒子，拍拍肩膀递到泉奈手中。打开一看——我的个去，那么大的钻！blingbling的闪耀着光泽，眼睛都要瞎了！怎么可以那么大！这钻戴在手上手指真的不会累吗？为什么这钻这么大！

　　泉奈一个激动，把戒指套在了自己的无名指上，掏出手机拍了个照发朋友圈。

　　……

　　啪——

　　宇智波田岛一巴掌扇了上去，扇死这个没出息的儿子！白痴！脑抽！二百五！人家小姑娘钻戒都买好了，就等着你求婚，你丫给自己套上了啊！生怕别人不知道你吃软饭啊！你还发朋友圈，我看着都丢脸啊！木有你这个傻儿子！

　　奈奈被这开山一巴掌抽得连转了好几圈，最后扑通倒在地板上。尽管如此，他还是牢牢地将带着钻戒的左手无名指护在怀里，看上去也是很喜欢这枚戒指了。瞧他这满心欢喜一脸傻笑的笨模样，扉间突然有点不好意思把戒指要过来套在自己的指头上，反正……自己人瘦手指细，那枚戒指稍微有点大，要不然就给泉奈拿去玩？不行不行，仔细一想万万不行，这玩意儿可贵了，虽然跟内环三套外环两套的房子比起来只是个零头，但是总比那个施华洛世奇990要贵。

　　“爸，所以说……你俩是故意的吗？”扉间把泉奈从地上扶起来，硬生生拔下大钻戒套在自己手指上，就当是泉奈给她套上的。“为了让我俩和好故意斗殴进局子？”

　　佛间爸爸尴尬地挠头，“咳咳，你大姐拜托我的，说你这都31岁的老姑娘了，错失一段好姻缘……”

　　“老娘还没过生日呢！不到31岁！不要提这件事！”

　　“后天就是你生日了，你在乎这些干啥呀？差那么两天吗？”

　　扉妹感觉一头冷水从头泼到脚，心里很不是滋味，然而老父亲说的并没有什么不对……不行不行，还不到19号，她就没满31岁，还是风华正茂的30岁！她一定能在30岁嫁出去的！明天周一对吧，民政局开门的对吧，明天就去把事情解决，烦死了！

　　

　　计划赶不上变化……

　　2月18日，民政局门口，两家齐聚，望着眼前紧闭的大门，欲言又止。今天，板间和老公特地改签早班机来看二姐领证；瓦间挺着肚子揣着男人举着DV要来记录历史性一刻；柱间今天不值班，和斑爷一人抱一娃来给扉泉打call；佛间老丈人和田岛公公一副家里垃圾终于推销出去的欣慰。

　　然并卵，民政局不开门……

　　门卫大爷从室内走出来，一脸嫌弃地说：“干嘛呢！周一周二法定节假日不开门！要结婚等到周三再来！”

　　喂喂，周三就是2月20号了！来不及啦！

　　斑爷翻着手机，一边看一边说：“哎哟喂，19号是火之国二代目总统的生日，所以今天明天放国假公休。奇了怪了，以往都是1920号连着放，今年怎么是往前挪了？”

　　“我不管，二代目总统那个死老头死几十年了关我屁事！老娘再不结婚就真的31岁了！”

　　“喂喂，怎么说话的。”佛间爸爸敲敲女儿的头，“二代目总统可是战时带领人民保家卫国英勇捐躯的英雄，怎么能辱骂伟人，不就是后天结婚，急什么？”

　　柱间姐姐看热闹不嫌事大：“要不然妹妹你趁着时差往西边跑，跑到风之国去注册登记，还能赶上一波余热~”

　　“啊哈哈哈——”三妹四妹开启疯狂嘲笑模式。“认命吧，姐妹里就你一个熬到三十岁都没嫁出去。”

　　扉间的抓着头发狂叫：“嗷嗷嗷——”

　　

　　最后？放心啦，扉鸵鸟和泉柯基还是结婚了，不过是20号拿的红本本。差一天而已，不要在乎这些细节，好吗？

　　

　　End


End file.
